Surprise
by inlovewithjackson
Summary: Today is a special day and Jackson knows it. my first fanfic so please be gentle when you R&R. J
1. Bad Night's Sleep

**Chapter 1: Bad Night's Sleep**

_This is my first fanfic so please be gentle when you R&R_.

Melissa sat up in her sleeping bag just as the sun came up over the horizon. She looked around at Taylor and Daley who were still sleeping and decided not to wake them.

She looked over at the calendar the girls had made on the wall. They had been stranded on this island for almost four months now.

Melissa got up and walked outside and found Jackson sitting by the fire. She could tell he was writing something but she didn't know what. She walked up and sat down. He quickly hid his papers.

"Good morning, why are you up so early?" Melissa looked out over the water and replied, "I don't know I just couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning." Jackson looked at her with his beautiful eyes and gave her knowing smile. "I couldn't sleep either. I kept thinking about the others. I know they said they were safe where they were and that they wanted to stay but I just feel we should all be together."

It had been two weeks since Eric, Jackson, and Melissa had returned to camp and they all had the same thoughts. They had found the others on the other side of the island where they had set up camp. Abby had decided to stay with them.

"Well at least they're okay."

"Yeah, I guess." Jackson stood up and picked up the water jugs. "Hey do you want any help with those?"

"No, that's okay. Why don't you go back to the tent and try and go to sleep. I'll be alright just get some rest, you deserve it."

Melissa walked over to the tent and got back in her sleeping bag.

Well that was weird. Why would Jackson let me skip out on chores? He couldn't know, could he? That was impossible."

She tried to forget about it as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	2. Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

Jackson took the water jugs to the spring and put them down on the ground. He turned around as he heard footsteps on the leaves. Nathan came around the tree. "Morning, Jackson."

They walked through the trees and came to the clearing where they were setting up. Jackson had already set up the canopy that they had used for Taylor's Chilloween celebration.

"Do you think all this is going to work, Jackson?"

"I hope so? It's going to be great. Everybody knows their job, right?

"Yeah. This is really great, what you're doing here?"

Jackson nodded his head and walked back through to the spring. He and Nathan filled up the jugs and lugged them back to the fire. By now everyone else was up and doing the chores. Lex and Eric were coming from the jungle with fruit. Daley was boiling the water and Taylor was on the beach fishing. Melissa was nowhere to be seen so Jackson took that to mean she was still sleeping. He put the jugs down next to Daley.

"Melissa still sleeping?"

"Yeah. It was kinda hard to sneak out of the tent. Taylor is such a klutz. She almost woke Mel up but she didn't. This is really great what you're doing. So are you going to do it tonight?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders and then said, "Yeah I'm almost done. It's going to be perfect."

Jackson got up and went to assist Taylor with the fishing. Ever since the Chilloween celebration almost three and a half months ago Melissa has thought there was something going on between him and Taylor. He had to prove that wasn't true. It had taken him three months but he had finally figured it out.

_Tonight is going to be perfect._


	3. Remembering

Chapter 3: Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own the flight 29 down characters. Joey is a made up character however.

Melissa rolled over in her sleeping bag. She was trying to sleep but Joey's face kept popping into her head. When Taylor tripped over her earlier this morning she had to pretend to be sleeping and she must have been convincing.

Once again Joey's face came to mind. She couldn't help but think about that day. She hated this day and she had really hoped they would home by now. She kept thinking about the way she and Joey had had a fight about the stupidest thing.

_Who fights about whether to sit at the table or to sit on the ground at lunch? _She thought.

He had been so mad though she figured there was something else going on besides their lunchtime fight, but she hated to see him like that. That afternoon instead of getting a ride with Joey, Melissa decided to walk home with Nathan. Nathan was her best friend and when anything was wrong she always talked to him. She had had a few fights like this one with Joey the past couple of weeks. Nathan knew about all of them. In fact Nathan had been the only one who knew about the trouble Melissa was having with Joey because Nathan was the only one who knew that she was with Joey. She admitted he was kind of strange but he was really sweet on his good days. For some reason none of her other friends liked him at all. Every time his name was mentioned they could only think of negative things to say about him. Nathan was different. He didn't care for Joey all that much either but he knew how Melissa felt.

That afternoon when Melissa got home she checked her emails and then watched some TV. It was almost nine 'o' clock and she hadn't heard from Joey. She was getting worried. Every time they fought he usually called by now to apologize, that was just how he was. Melissa was just about to pick up the phone and call him when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Melissa?" It was Joey's dad's voice. That was weird. Joey's dad didn't really talk to her very much and she thought it was very strange for him to be calling her.

"Yes, Mr. Dupont, it's me."

"Mel, there's been an accident."

_Okay there it is chapter 3. Chapter 4 is on the way. Sorry so short. I'm keeping you on the edge of your seats. Please review. _


	4. More Planning

Chapter 4: More Planning

Jackson finished setting up the make shift table in the clearing. Nathan walked over carrying fruit in one of the baskets that Lex had made. That kid was pretty handy even at ten. The only problem when they started making stuff like baskets it made it believe they were going to be here a lot longer than they already had been there.

The day was going great already. Everyone was helping out. Daley and Nathan weren't fighting. Eric was doing his fair share and Taylor hadn't complained once all day. After getting the all clear from Lex, Eric was helping to get the fire started.

Jackson looked around at everybody. It was amazing how they had kept this all a secret from Melissa. She was so intuitive. It was one of the qualities that made her so wonderful. He couldn't help but smile.

He was beginning to wonder about her though. She hadn't come out of the tent all day. He hoped that he wouldn't have to try to keep her out of the way but this was too easy. Maybe something was wrong. He walked over to Daley.

" Hey have you talked to Mel today?"

"Nope. I did go to the tent earlier for something but she was still sleeping.

Jackson found this really weird. Maybe she was sick or something. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be as great as he had planned. Nathan came over and brought him back to reality.

"You doing okay, Jackson?"

"Yeah, you know I think I'm going to go check on Mel. You don't think anything's wrong do you?"

Nathan put his head down. He knew he would ask eventually. "Well I don't know about physically but yeah something's wrong. I know I'm not the one to tell you, but don't ask her about it. She'll tell you when she's ready."

_Just great. _Thought Jackson_ now I know tonight's not going to go so great. I wonder what's wrong._


	5. the Accident

Chapter 5: The Accident

"Mel, there's been an accident."

Melissa felt like passing out as she listened to what Mr. Dupont was saying. She had been right about Joey. There was something wrong. Things had started to get bad at home and Joey had started to drink. The anger at his parents mixed with the alcohol made Joey go over the edge. That afternoon after he fought with Melissa he went out and got completely wasted. On his way home Joey lost control of his car and wrapped it around a telephone pole. By the time the ambulance had gotten there Joey was dead.

Melissa hung up the phone and broke down in tears. She felt like if she had been with Joey then maybe this wouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have fought with Joey.

Melissa didn't go to school the next day or for the next week for that matter. She never even got out of bed. Nathan came over to try and comfort her but even having her best friend there didn't lift her spirits.

That day, or this day


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Melissa, My Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flight 29 characters. I did however write the song that is toward the end of the story. It's defiantly not something Jackson or even Johnny Pacar would ever sing but it's okay. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everything was almost ready for the party. Everybody had presents. Fish had been cooked, the oysters had been gathered, and fruit had been cut up and was ready to serve. Taylor was making lei- like necklaces out of palm leaves. It was amazing what that girl could make jewelry out of.

Nathan and Daley were hanging up makeshift decorations out of colorful clothes (mostly Taylor's), seashells and flowers they had found in the jungle. Every few seconds you could see one of them taking a quick glance at the other but just as quickly looking away hoping no one had seen. Jackson had to laugh at this. Everyone had decided it was best not to get involved with each other but it was kind of hard sometimes to hide these feelings. Jackson knew this first hand of course.

Ever since the incident when Taylor and Eric had played Melissa's video diary for everyone to hear, Jackson had tried to keep the way he felt about Melissa under wraps. He knew he had let it slip on a few occasions but after tonight he decided he didn't care anymore. He was going to tell Melissa his feelings 100. He knew that was strange for any guy but especially for him.

It was almost time for the party to begin. He looked around one more time at the area. Lex was entertaining Eric by putting different things in the fire to make it change colors. Jackson had to admit it looked pretty cool but he couldn't get distracted.

Jackson had the job of getting Melissa to the party so he headed off toward the camp. He was extremely excited about tonight. He was glad he didn't have to wait much longer. Unfortunately when he got to the tent and saw the look on Melissa's face his smile faded.

"Hey Mel you okay?" She looked like she had been crying. Jackson remembered what Nathan had told him earlier but didn't want to push for information. Then again it seemed like he wouldn't have to.

"Jackson, can we take a walk?" The party could wait. If Melissa wanted to talk he would listen. No matter how long it took. They walked along the beach for a while in silence. The sun was setting and under any other circumstance it would have been a very romantic scene. Suddenly Melissa stopped and sat down on the sand. Jackson sat down next to her and they just stared out over the water. Finally Melissa spoke.

"His name was Joey." Jackson wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear. Melissa told him the entire story through her tears. Jackson put his arm around her and they just sat like that until Melissa stopped crying.

"You think you're up for a surprise?" Melissa looked at him questionably and then nodded her head.

They got up and Jackson took Melissa's hand in his. They walked back through camp and Melissa stopped to wash her face. When she was finished they continued toward the party. Jackson had made Nathan the look out so as they came around the tree he knew it wouldn't be quiet for much longer. He was right.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Melissa!" A smile spread across Melissa's face as she walked into the party. She took everything in and looked as if she might start to cry again but she didn't. Nathan took her arm and lead her to the airplane chair that they had done up to look like a throne. Taylor placed a lei around her neck and Daley placed a crown on her head that she and Nathan had made. The party was a little quieter than their other previous celebrations because since the plane had been destroyed there was no more radio. Luckily, Jackson had something for that but that was for later. Right now was time to eat.

Everyone got their fill of fish, the fruit was gone and the oyster shells lay on the ground. It seemed no one could hold on to their anticipation to have Melissa open their gifts. Taylor was first.

"It's not much," Taylor said as she handed Melissa a small box. "After all there's no mall around here but I know you've had an eye on this for a while and after everything that has happened you more than deserve it." Melissa opened up the box and on the inside was a beautiful necklace. Taylor had rarely even worn it for fear of getting it messed up so who knows why she had even brought it. None the less Taylor had decided to give it to Melissa and Melissa wasn't complaining. Daley was next and because of what is was Nathan had joined in on it.

"It's the best we could do. Sorry Mel." Melissa wished everybody would stop apologizing. This was a lot more than she would have hoped for today. She opened the box Daley had handed her and found herself looking at a picture frame made of driftwood and seashells. In the frame was a picture of her and Nathan when they were in the first grade. Melissa remembered the day it was taken. It was at Nathan's 7th birthday party. Nathan had told his mom that Melissa was his girlfriend. Melissa laughed at the memory. Lex was next with help from Nathan.

They had hidden it around behind a tree because it was pretty big. They put it down it front of Melissa and Eric went into Vanna White mode.

"You'll notice the exquisite bamboo frame and sturdy cloth. Melissa Wu we give you a brand new cot." Melissa laughed and then looked warily at the cot so Eric sat on it to show it was sturdy. Jackson began to feel a little antsy. It was his turn and he hoped Melissa would like it. He grabbed his guitar while Melissa thanked everybody for heir gifts. Then as if someone flipped a switch everyone went quiet and looked at him. This was it. This was the moment Jackson had been anticipating all day. He played the first few notes and then figured there was no tuning back now.

_We're stranded here together_

_We've learned to make a work_

_We've all been through a lot_

_And I admit I've been a jerk._

_Melissa, my rock_

_I love your pretty smile_

_The way your hair blows in the wind_

_Melissa, my rock_

_I love the way you hold us together_

_The way your so sweet and smart_

_But most of all_

_Melissa, my rock_

_I love you_

_Melissa_

_I love you._

Melissa wiped the tears from her eyes but this time they were happy tears. She ran over to Jackson and through her arms around him. Jackson had a smile so big it spread from ear to ear. Then totally throwing away any rules that may have been made about relationships, Melissa kissed Jackson square on the lips. Even though all sounds seem to fade around them there was no silencing the hoping and hollering from the other five at the party. Melissa and Jackson finally pulled apart and Melissa looked around at everybody. "This was the best birthday I could ever hope for. The only thing that could make this better would be if a rescue plane suddenly showed up." Everybody laughed and then got quiet as if listening for a plane. Then everyone laughed and continued on with the party. This was the best day that any of them had ever had on this island and no one could deny that. 


End file.
